


Chuck V The Storm Trooper

by LittleLeaf25



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/pseuds/LittleLeaf25
Summary: Chuck and Casey fluff. Because they're cute!
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski & John Casey, Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Chuck/Casey so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Ambear for encouraging me to try something new! <3
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr - LittleLeaf25

Chuck was single. Single and sad, he had been since Jill cheated on him and he got kicked out of Stanford, thank you, Bryce, you backstabbing asshole. After downloading the intersect and meeting superspy Sarah Walker he thought life couldn't possibly get any worse for him. Until Morgan insisted that they went to a fancy dress party.

"No Morgan, I have nothing to wear" He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to convince his little buddy that a fancy dress party was just about the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Aw! C'mon man, you gotta have a life, besides I haven't seen you much since that Sarah chick moved here, hey, you can bring her too?"

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm just not feeling it" He lay back on the bed, hoping Morgan would get the hint and leave, which of course he didn't.

"I don't want to have to pull out the big guns dude but I will" Morgan put his hand on his hips, Chuck just groaned a little, "Ellie!" He shouted.

"Morgan!" Chuck hissed as his sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome, (or Devon to most people) came in.

"What is it, Morgan?" Ellie sighed, assuming it was probably something ridiculous like which of them got to be Han Solo first on the Xbox.

"Eleanor, please tell Chuck that he has to go to this costume party with me?" 

"Costume party? Awesome bro!" Devon enthusiastically piped up from the doorway.

"He has a point, Chuck, as much as I hate to agree with him, you need to leave the house. You haven't done anything in months, apart from seeing your friend Sarah for Dungeons and Dragons"

They chose dungeons and dragons after the big incident of 1997 when Morgan lost the entire game trying to impress a girl, a game that had lasted for months, a game he never quite got over. Which was convenient for Chuck as he knew it was a safe excuse to make and Morgan wouldn't be too offended.

"Always on the same page Ellie" Morgan smiled and shook his head whimsically

"Eww" Ellie shuddered.

"Fine. Fine. If it'll get you all off my back then fine, I'll go to the damn party" He pulled his phone out as it buzzed.

Sarah: I'm coming too.

"And I'll invite Sarah," He said quickly, still pissed off that she had installed bugs and cameras in the apartment, to keep him safe according to her. She had even moved into the apartment opposite. He was feeling suffocated, but who could he tell? The CIA was very clear in their description of bunkers and cages and stuff if he broke the rules.

#

Morgan, Chuck and Sarah decided to shop for costumes together, of course, the CIA had already provided Sarah with a costume but she went along to keep up appearances.

"Who even has a costume party in February? It's weird"

"The same club that has one every 3 months Chuck" Sarah pointed out "it's not an individual's party, it's a club night" 

"It's stupid" He huffed, fingering all the many costumes hanging on a rail with 'reduced' written above it.

"How about this?" Sarah held up a Luke Skywalker costume "You love Star Wars Chuck" She smiled sweetly at him

"Every geek in a 20 mile radius will be wearing something Star Wars"

"Yeah, Sarah" Morgan rolled his eyes "My man here needs to stand out, show what he's made of, right Chuck?" He slapped his shoulder and grinned. Chuck grimaced.

It was over an hour later and 14 costume changes before they finally decided on a costume for Chuck. Morgan already had his at home and Sarah made excuses so she didn't have to buy one. Chuck wasn't sure what he was more pissed about, the price of the costume or the fact that he had actually agreed to it.

He was secretly hoping that General Beckman would tell them they couldn't go as it wasn't safe but according to Sarah, she wanted them to keep up normal appearances and, yeah, right, cos pulling some creepy eye face while a hundred images slam into your frontal cortex and you find out the person in front of you is some kind of Latvian arms dealer is totally normal.

This intersect thing was really beginning to piss him off.

"Sarah" He slumped down on her sofa, Morgan had long since left "I can't do this, this whole intersect thing, I just can't, I need it out of my head, like, now"

"Give them time Chuck, the CIA have their best people working on it" She bought him an iced tea which he accepted with a smile.

"It's been 3 months" He didn't look at her, his eyes were beginning to water and he didn't want her to see, but being a super spy she already knew he was trying not to cry.

"Yeah and you've saved many lives, Chuck, you're the CIA's most valuable asset" She gently rubbed his arm

"And your own personal reality TV show star" He nodded towards the monitors currently displaying several rooms in Chuck's sister's apartment.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sarah, he did, he really did but he was also acutely aware that she was there because it was her job, not because she liked him or because they were friends. She even worked with him at the buy more, she was part of the nerd herd, courtesy of General Beckman. 

Life sucked. He blamed Jill and Bryce. Though technically he was going out with Jill, who slept with Bryce, who sent him the intersect in the first place, he wasn't really into her. But she did help him realise he wasn't into any females, well, her and the college quarterback Malcolm. Man, he was beautiful, all muscles and floppy hair. Chuck wanted so badly to touch him, but Malcolm wasn't gay and Chuck hadn't exactly come out to anyone yet. He was pretty sure Sarah had guessed, he overheard her telling the tiny beady-eyed little redhead Beckman that they needed to rethink the relationship cover story, that them as a couple just wouldn't work. He hoped she meant because he was gay and not because she couldn't bear the thought of him.

# 

“So, off to the costume party tonight then Chuck?” Lester gently touched his hair in a slightly feminine way “Jeffrey and I were also planning on attending said party. Jeff crowded him from the other side.

“Yeah, we have our costumes already, they're hanging in the van” He chimed in.

“Oh God,” Chuck backed away from them slightly “Please tell me it’s not some sort of couples costume?”

“You shall see Chuck, you shall see” Lester turned on his heel and clicked his fingers “Jeffrey!” He called “Work to do!” Even though Chuck distinctly heard the word work he knew full well it had nothing to do with actual work. A man approached the desk, he was wearing a leather jacket and faded jeans, he smiled warmly as he spoke.

“Hi, I can't get this to work” He handed Chuck a mobile phone, he flipped it open.

“That's because this is an actual dinosaur” Chuck smiled “Is it yours? As in your only phone?” The man nodded “Ok, we need to sort this out, you can't carry on with this relic, I just can't allow it”

“You sound like my daughter” The man ran his hand through his blonde hair “She’s always nagging me to get a new phone, but it was working perfectly well up until now. Well, I say perfectly, I mean it had a few issues you know?” Chuck nodded and the man’s cheeks glowed a little “Sorry, she tells me off for talking too much too, you don't wanna hear about all that I’m sure” He shyly looked at his feet.

“I don't mind, chat away,” Chuck said leading the man over to the mobile phone section “I’m Chuck by the way”

“Anthony”

“Nice to meet you, Anthony. Ok, so this is the selection of phones we have to offer, what do you use your phone for the most?”

Anthony looked a little puzzled and slowly replied “Texts and calls” Like Chuck was some kind of idiot.

“Do you want one with a good camera? One that's good for gaming? One that's good for working on or an all-rounder?” Anthony shrugged, Chuck noticed he had little dimples when he smiled “Ok, let's look at an all-rounder”

After almost an hour of talking about phones, they had eventually narrowed it down to 2 models.

“This one” Chuck held a phone up in his left hand “Is a great all-rounder, specs are better than the other one, but it's harder to use than this one” He held a different one up in his right hand “which doesn’t have such a high spec”

“Which one would you choose?”

“Ah! It’s not up to me I’m afraid, I’ve given you the input, now you make the decision”

Anthony out his hand up and rubbed his chin, looking from phone to phone “Which one does that cool slow-motion thing?” Chuck wiggled his left hand “That's the one I want then please”

“Good choice, you can set it up to unlock it with your fingerprint”

“You’re shitting me?!” He spoke a little louder than he meant to making everyone in the shop turn and look at them, Chuck huffed a little laugh “That’s so James bond” Chuck laughed a little more “Daniel Craig Bond though, not Roger Moore Bond, I mean what were they thinking?” Chuck lead him towards the till “Bond is supposed to be the epitome of sexy, and that's what they come up with?” He gave a dramatic eye roll.

“Who would you cast as Bond then?” 

“Oh Gerard Butler, no contest, the man has it all, he oozes sex appeal and that voice! Ugh!” Anthony giggled a little causing Chuck to grin widely.

“Good choice” 

Chuck managed to ring the phone up through the till and help him set it up, he was a bit sad to see Anthony leave, but surprised when he returned a few minutes later. He stood in front of Chuck and smiled “I’m gay” He announced “Recently gay” Then furrowed his brow “Well not recently feeling gay but recently coming out as gay” He then turned and left the shop again.

Chuck was a little confused but tried to brush it off, that was until he saw Anthony again “Forgot to give you this” He handed him a business card with his new number written across it and once again left.

Morgan approached and gave him a pat on the shoulder, snatching the card with his other hand “Anthony Helix, Head mechanic, Burbank auto shop” He read allowed “Problem with the herder?”

Chuck smiled and walked away.

#

“I feel like a dick” Chuck complained looking in the mirror, no one was in his room with him but he knew Sarah was listening “Sarah, I don't think we should go” He hung his head a little, making his cowboy hat wobble.

Sarah: Outside 5 minutes.

“You suck”

By the time Chuck came outside Sarah was standing by the water fountain, dressed like a provocative Alice in Wonderland, complete with a little white rabbit toy hanging from her dress, which exposed her white stocking-clad legs and suspenders.

“You look nice” He mumbled as she took his arm and they headed towards the herder.

“Thank you, Chuck, you look very sweet too”

“Yeah. Sweet. That's exactly what I was going for” He said sarcastically shaking his head.

“Come on Chuck, everyone likes Woody from Toy story, it’s going to be a huge hit” When they got in the car she was suddenly all business “If you flash when you're in there, I want you to tell me and then get out, do you understand? Make excuses, grab Morgan and leave”

“Sure”

“I’m serious Chuck, I can't catch bad guys and keep an eye on you, I’m just one person”

He put his hands up in a placating manner “Ok Ok, you made your point”

The club was heaving, there were people dressed as all sorts of superheroes and people that were wearing not much at all, which when ‘Adam’ from ‘Adam and Eve’ walked passed Chuck did swallow hard and hope no-one noticed. Sarah placed Morgan and Chuck at the bar and bought them both some sort of fancy cocktail before doing a perimeter check. She did that routinely throughout the night, plying them with different cocktails.

“Dude” Morgan slapped Chuck's chest with the back of his hand “Dude, those 2 schoolgirls are checking us out”

“Buddy do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?”

“Oh, you know what I mean, women dressed as schoolgirls, whatever. So how do you wanna play this, you wanna go in first and sweeten them up them I'll charge in with my sword looking impressive?”

“No Morgan, I’m not in the mood, but you go for it buddy, you’re a gladiator, you this”

“You’re right, I’m a gladiator” He puffed his chest out and began to stomp towards the brunettes.

Not that he didn’t love his friend but Chuck was glad of the peace when he left. Sarah was dancing with someone she was sure was suspicious, keeping them close is keeping an eye on them apparently. Chuck wasn't sure how close she needed to be but that seemed a little over the top. He turned towards the bar and yelped (in a manly fashion, of course) as the Storm Trooper next to him made him jump. He was a big guy, 6ft’4ish and you could tell under the costume, which was very well made, he looked after himself. Chuck quietly groaned.

“Sorry, didn't see you there, great costume” He smiled, taking a sip of his green cocktail. The stormtrooper put his thumb up “How do you pee in that thing?” Chuck asked without thinking “You know what? Never mind!” He shook his head and grimaced at himself.

“Can I get you a drink?” The gruff voice rumbled from beneath the mask “Another girly one perhaps?” Chuck could definitely hear a smirk

“Ok, back up there, I happen to think that these drinks” He lifted his cocktail up “Are far more interesting than a regular old beer. Plus you get a tiny umbrella”

“You’re right, I take it all back, you never know when you might need a tiny umbrella” His laugh rumbled and went right to Chuck's nether region. He stifled another groan. “Bartender?” He asked, mask still on “Whisky on the rocks and whatever girly drink he’s having”

Chuck narrowed his eyes and smiled a bit “An appletini” He asked with a quirk of his brow “The girliest of all the drinks” Another laugh escaped the Storm Trooper.

“Here alone Woody?” He leaned in close, it was getting louder at the bar area.

“No” Chuck shook his head “My friends are around somewhere” He scanned the room, Morgan had his face planted directly over one of the ladies he spoke to earlier and Sarah was talking to security. 

“Abandoned at the bar huh? That’s not a very friendly thing to do”

“Well, one of them currently has his face attached to someone else's and the other just likes to, er, dance a lot” He still wasn't used to lying on cue. The alcohol was giving him courage, well that and the fact that he had been fantasizing about StormTroopers since he was about 12years old “Do I get to see what you look like underneath that costume?” He smiled sweetly. The Trooper leant in close and said

“Which part of me would you like to see?” Even though it was distorted by the mask it was sexy as hell. Chuck pressed himself up against the bar hoping the guy didn't see just how sexy he thought that was.

“Your” Too high pitched, sort it out Chuck, he coughed “Your face, please” The trooper laughed again, it was almost too much for Chuck to take.

“What do you want me to look like?” He asked “You might be disappointed when I take it off” He had his whiskey in front of him but had yet to take a sip.

“Oh, now that's not fair, what if I say blonde and you're brunette or I want you to have gorgeous eyes and you have ones that point in different directions or something? Shit!” Chuck put his hand on the troopers impressive bicep “It's cool if your eyes do, do that, I just want to see who’s talking to me. Or Should I say flirting with me?” His cheeks burned, he didn't want to be presumptuous.

“Brunette, eyes face the same way, definitely flirting” Chuck wasn't sure what to do, Sarah and Morgan could return at any minute and they don't know he’s gay and here he is flirting with a sexy stormtrooper that’s flirting back. 

“So you have a thing for Woody huh?” His voice shook a little, he hoped the trooper didn't notice.

“Something like that” Chuck saw him reach for his helmet, he slowly took it off revealing first a chiselled jaw, then smooth pink lips, a perfect nose and holy shit, the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Chuck had ever seen. Not deep blue, more like the blue hue that frost takes on, on a winter morning. His hair was dark and stuck up slightly from being under the mask. Was Chuck breathing? He wasn't sure at this point. The stranger drank his whiskey in one gulp, slid his hand around Chuck's neck and pulled him in for a passionate but gentle kiss, he slid his tongue into Chuck's mouth, he tasted like whisky and something spicy. He pulled back quickly and whispered “Later Woody” in Chuck's ear before pulling his helmet back on and disappearing into the crowd.

“Wait! Wait” Chuck called after him, licking his lips to chase the taste.

“Chuck?” Sarah put her arm around him “Everything ok?”

“You saw him right? You saw the Storm Trooper?” She nodded “He, he kissed me” He touched his lips and gave Sarah a goofy grin. She laughed, 

“Come on, let's get you home, Morgan’s gone with the woman he was glued to”

“He kissed me”

Sarah laughed, “Congratulations Chuck”.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm a little slow to update, I will try not to keep you waiting too long :)

Chuck opened one eye and groaned, he could see the blurry outline of Sarah standing by his bed.

"Here Chuck, take these and drink this" She handed him some pain killers and a large glass of water. He mumbled something about the evils of alcohol and did as he was told, he still had his head under the cover when he said

"Sarah? I kissed a boy. Well a man actually and if I'm being perfectly honest he kissed me"

"Yeah, that happened" She laughed.

"Did Morgan see?"

"No"

He pulled his head out of the covers and squinted at her, his hair a mop of curls looking like they were halfway through a Mexican wave "Are you sure, like 100% sure?" 

"Yes, he'd already left by then. Don't worry Chuck, your secrets safe with me"

He trusted Sarah, she kept secrets for a living, he had however realised he was going to have to tell Ellie and Devon at some point, oh and Morgan. It's fine, he would deal with that later, but right now he needed a shower and some time alone to think about his stormtrooper.

#

"Colonel Casey" General Beckman spoke through the monitor in Casey's new apartment "I assume you made contact with the asset?"

"Yes ma'am" He was stood upright through years of training, arms held behind his back.

"And you think the plan is feasible?"

"Yes General" He raised his heels a little as he asked "And agent Walker?"

"Keep your distance Colonel, she can't know you're here yet. You are to watch from afar, do I make myself clear. The asset is skittish, the last thing we want is to scare him into running"

"Understood" She terminated the call.

Colonel Casey could be discreet, hell, that was his whole thing, silent and deadly. He busied himself with cutting his bonsai tree before putting his StormTrooper outfit back in his closet.

# 

"Come on Sarah" Chuck whined, "You're a superspy, can't you just get the CCTV feed from the club and like, run his face through the system or something?"

"No Chuck that's misappropriation of CIA resources. I could lose my job"

"But I need to find him. He was, he was perfect"

Sarah laughed "C'mon, let's go get you some breakfast"

They popped to Denny's as it was just down the street from the apartment. Chuck text Morgan to see if he wanted to join them but he seemed happy where he was after texting Chuck in way too much detail where he was and what he was doing.

"Chuck, how would you feel if they bought in someone else to look after you too?"

"Another babysitter? No! I have no life as it is, no Sarah they can't do that"

"We may not have a choice," She took a large mouthful of strawberries and pancake "It's just an idea kicking around, might not come to anything"

Chuck was distracted anyway, he watched every person walk in and out of the restaurant and every person that walked past in the hopes of spotting him. He had nothing to go on but his looks.

#

By the time Chuck had got to work the following day, he had searched as much of the internet as he could trying to find his trooper. It was time to tell Morgan, the guys basically a stalker, there's no-one he can't find.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?" Chuck fiddled with his tie as he looked down towards Morgan's face.

"Sure Chuck, everything ok?"

Chuck lead him to the loading dock and they both sat on the edge, swinging their legs in the gap.

"So, you know when we were at the club the other night?"

Morgan smiled and shook his head "Kelly, dude, how can I forget. Wow"

"Ok, yeah, so, while you were entertaining yourself with Kelly, someone kind of kissed me"

"Dude!" Morgan slapped him on the back "That's awesome Chuck, who was she? Was it Rayne, Kellie's friend? It was, wasn't it! Oh, man! Double dates" Morgan punched the air.

"No, no it wasn't her, it was, well," Chuck scraped his hand along the back of his neck and blew out a long puff of air "It was a stormtrooper" He couldn't look Morgan in the face.

"As in a man? A man stormtrooper?" Chuck nodded "Well good for you buddy, how was it? Do men kiss as good as women? Is it weird to feel another beard on your face? What's the lucky fella's name, Chuck?"

"Woah! Hold your horses, you're not surprised it was a man?"

"Dude, I've known you for 20 years!" Morgan shrugged and grinned.

"Look, Ellie and Awesome don't know yet and I need your help with something, so you have to promise not to tell them, ok?"

Chuck told Morgan everything, he sat and listened patiently and then said "Well now the figures make sense" he threw his hands up in the air and laughed.

Morgan took him back out to the nerd herd desk and showed him 2 little action figures, 1 was Woody and 1 was a StormTrooper, they had one of Chucks business cards balanced on their arms.

"This was left here on the desk yesterday dude, we thought they were yours and someone was returning them, look" He passed Chuck the business card which said 'You dropped this Woody' written in neat cursive handwriting.

"What?" Chuck said out loud, grabbing the 2 action figures "He was here? Did you see him?" Morgan shook his head

"No one saw anyone, they just appeared here"

Chuck hacked into the buy mores security camera and watched with eagle eyes, the person dropping the figures off was not what he had expected at all. The large lady with the bright red hair that approached the desk did not resemble the stormtrooper at all. She placed them on the counter and left.

Chuck then hacked into the security cameras outside the building. He watched diligently for a clue, a large man appears, his face obscured by a black baseball cap, he was wearing all black but he handed the figures to the red-haired lady and seemed to be explaining something to her. He then turned and walked away without so much as a glance around "Shit" Chuck sat back in the chair and ran his hands through his brown curls.

#

A package arrived for Chuck at the buy more, he followed protocol and took it over to the orange orange to open with Sarah in case it was harmful. She scanned it and deemed it safe. There was a note in the top of the box in the same cursive handwriting

'Woody, thanks for the kiss, StormTrooper xx'

Chuck read it and passed it to Sarah as he lifted the present from the box. It was a box of Hershey's kisses, different flavours. Chuck blushed. 

"Why wouldn't he leave his name? Or a way to contact him?"

"I don't know Chuck, maybe he's enjoying the anonymity?"

"Yeah, or maybe he's just messing with me?" Chuck slumped a little, Sarah took his hand trying to reassure him that not everyone was out to get him.

#

Chuck had the following day off work and after flashing on a lady at the bakery he and Sarah went on a mission, a successful mission despite the fact that he didn't stay in the car. He and Morgan had a video game night, Sarah was stuck listening to them and was trying not to fall asleep in her recliner.

"I'm just saying dude that you need to be more proactive here, try Craigslist or something?" Chuck paused the game.

"Morgan, I'm not putting an ad on Craigslist for a stormtrooper, there are weirdos out there" He unpaused the game as he continued "Besides, he seems to turn up at the buy more so I'm going to trap him there" Chuck grinned, matching Morgan's slightly feral one, Sarah sighed heavily.

#

There was another gift waiting for Chuck, there was no need to take it over to Sarah as it was just a photo. It was the stormtrooper in full cosplay stood outside an Italian restaurant in the complex. He turned the photo around and read the message.

'Woody, I'd like to take you out on a proper date, is Italian ok? StormTrooper xx'

Chuck smiled and discreetly put it in his pocket, it took him until lunchtime to freak out about how he would contact him to let him know. He had checked the CCTV again and as before, he was wearing a baseball cap and shied away from the cameras, getting another lady to drop it off for him. Who was this guy? How was he so charming?

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice broke his train of thought "We need to talk, in castle"

He followed her to the orange orange and down into the secret underground facility. They sat at the table in comfortable silence until General Beckman’s face appeared on the screen in front of them.

“Agent Walker” She began “Mr Bartowski. We have decided to bring in another member of the team, we feel it’s necessary to keep Mr Bartowski safe and to assist Agent Walker-”

“General” Chuck cut her off “With respect, Sarah’s doing a great job, I mean, I'm not dead right? So, mission accomplished! No need for another person”

“As I was saying Mr Bartwoski” She laced her fingers together on the desk in front of her and narrowed her eyes “The agent will make contact with Agent Walker at an appropriate time. I expect you to trust them as you do her Mr Bartowski”

Chuck sank back on his chair and pouted.

“He will General” Sarah spoke quickly “When will the Agent make contact with us?”

“I expect them to appear before the weekend Agent Walker, they’re NSA, don't let me down” And with that, she disappeared.

“Bitch” Chuck spat quietly.

“Chuck!” Sarah chided “She’s doing what she thinks is best to keep you safe”

“I don't need anyone else, I’m not a child Sarah, how do I explain this on my date? Oh this guys just here to watch me and the important government secrets stuck in my head”

“You need to be sensible Chuck, having a partner will be good for us, take the strain off a bit, besides, you might like them”

“I won’t like them out of principle”

“Chuck” Sarah rolled her eyes.

Chuck had to wait for the following day before he got another message from his mystery man.

“I’m looking for Woody?” The flower delivery lady said as she approached the Nerd Herd desk.

“Woody!” Chuck exclaimed “That’s me. I’m Woody”

“Then these are for you sweetie,” She said passing him a bunch of flowers, they were beautiful, all shades of blue with green foliage. Chuck took the flowers and thanked the lady, he sat down to open the card, but Lester, Jeff and Morgan suddenly got very interested in what he was doing.

“Whatcha doin there Chuck?” Lester said putting a hand on his shoulder, Chuck looked round annoyed but didn't reply.

“Who’re the flowers from? A secret admirer?” Jeff chimed in “You should check them for sharps, just to be safe” He deadpanned.

“Thanks for that Jeff, that was in no way terrifying” Chuck stood up “I’m going for my break” He walked over to the break room and as he was about to close the door Morgan ran through it.

“Dude you almost shut me out” He grinned “So what does it say? Is it from him?”

“Haven't opened it yet” He said, suddenly feeling like the room was a little smaller than usual, and a little hotter. Had it always smelled like cheese? 

“Stop getting in your own head Chuck, just open it, it might be his name?”

Chuck slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the little card, it was a star wars themed one.

‘Woody, Dinner, tonight. 7.30pm. Dress pretty. ST xx’

“Well it's short and to the point, I suppose” Chuck gave Morgan a lopsided smile “I have a date tonight” When he repeated it, it sounded scarier “I have a date. Holy shit Morgan, I have a date” He scraped his hand through his hair.

“Congratulations dude!” Morgan hugged him “You’re first man date”

“Shhhhh” Chuck placed his hand over Morgan’s mouth “Only you and Sarah know, alright?”

“Domph yoo fink yoo shoulf telph Ellie?” Chuck’s hand over his mouth made it rather difficult to speak.

“No. Not yet, I’ll tell her afterwards, if it goes well. You gotta keep this secret for me buddy, can you do that?” Morgan nodded “I need to go shopping” Chuck ran from the break room with the flowers and card in his hand. He almost took out an entire display of DVDs but managed to swerve them at the last minute. He burst through the door of the Orange Orange “Sarah” He panted “I’ve got a date!” He gave her the brightest grin he had in his inventory, she couldn't help but smile back “Help me pick out a shirt, I need to dress pretty” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Ok Chuck, hang on”

Sarah was pretty sure that no-one was immune to Chuck Bartowski’s infectious excitement, whoever this mystery guy was, he was a very lucky man.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the penultimate chapter, thank you for staying with me! I appreciate all of you reading this ♥️

Chapter Three

Chuck stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom ran his hand down his blue shirt for what felt like the hundredth time. He was dressed in smart navy blue trousers, but his converse were firmly on his feet, he didn’t want to be too over the top.

“Looking good bro” Awesome appeared at the door and leant against the frame “Going on a date?”

Chuck’s head shot round “Wha? Er? Who? Who says I'm going on a date?” He shuffled his feet slightly as Deven came in and stood behind him.

“New clothes, fresh shower, tamed your mane and..” He sniffed dramatically “You’re wearing cologne”

“Oh” Chuck didn't know what to say.

“Relax dude, just go have fun, and remember to be safe. You got protection?”

“What? Yes, I mean, that's a bit, you know, Devon”

“Awesome!” He said, smacking Chucks shoulder and walking out of the bathroom. Sarah heard it all on audio and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She was still trying to find out who the NSA were sending. She had no luck so far.

#

“Colonel Casey, you will make contact with the asset and Agent walker at 0900 hours Sunday morning” She looked him straight in the eye “You are not permitted to harm the intersect, do I make myself clear Colonel?”

“Yes General” He nodded once.

“We shall reconvene on monday morning. Oh and Colonel?” He lifted his chin a little, smirking she said “Nice shirt” And abruptly ended the video call.

Casey was dressed in a dark forest green fitted plaid shirt and smart black trousers, he had his shirt tucked in with his beloved desert eagle firmly in the holster which sat at the base of his back, just inside his pants. He ensured his knife was tucked safely in his left boot and his Smith and Wesson holstered against his right ankle. He was also carrying a grenade in his coat pocket, just in case. Casey like to be prepared. And he liked weapons. He liked them a lot.

He brushed his hair slightly to the side and grunted his approval as he made his way to the crown vic. He parked in the restaurant car park and took his seat 10 minutes early. Sarah had placed various CIA agents around the restaurant. He growled a small laugh. Ametures. He could spot them all a mile away. He drank his water and waited for Chuck to arrive.

“Remember Chuck” Sarah said “I won't be able to hear you but I’ll hack into the CCTV in the restaurant so I have a visual on you two. You can do this. Remember, he asked you, that's a good sign right?”

Chuck was chewing on his lip, he was both excited and nervous. He took a deep breath before entering the building, upon spotting him, his date immediately stood up and raised his hand. Chuck raised his hand back and walked over to the table. They shook hands.

“I wasn't sure you’d show Woody” And damn his voice was still as sexy as Chuck remembered it.

“It’s er, Chuck. I’m Chuck Bartowski, but you can call me Woody if you want?” He gave a high beam smile.

“John Casey” He said firmly “Call me Casey”

“You want me to call you by your surname?”

“Yep. Military thing”

Chuck gulped audibly “You’re in the military?” And he was absolutely not thinking about what Casey would look like in his uniform.

“Retired marine” Was as far as he got before a lady came over to take their drink order. Casey ordered them both a beer once Chuck had stopped faffing about and made his decision. “Thanks for dressing pretty” He winked, Chuck blushed.

Sarah was looking at the screen, the picture was grainy but as soon as she got a look at Chuck's date she couldnt help but tense up “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” She said wide eyed. At least now she knew who the NSA agent was and by the look of it who was going to be Chuck’s new cover relationship. What the hell was the General thinking? This guy's reputation as a stone cold killer was well known, she was pretty sure he even scared the General. She wanted to reach through the screen and pull Chuck out, but instead she had to watch whatever perverted game Casey was going to play.

“Really?” Chuck said between a mouthful of breadstick “You’ve never once played call of duty? You’d be great at it, with all your military training, Morgan and I would love to have you on our team” Casey looked at Chuck for what seemed like ages before he answered gently.

“Video games, not really my thing sport” Chuck wasn't sure whether to be more horrified by the fact that he didn't like video games or by the fact that he just called him sport.

“30” Chuck coughed, grabbing a glass of water and taking a swig.

“30 what?” Casey put his knife and fork down and handed Chuck a napkin.

A little red faced Chuck managed to splutter “I’m 30. Thats my age”

“Oh” Casey began to eat his food again, he could feel Chucks eyes on him and didn't look at him as he said “42. That a problem?”

“No! Nope! No problem at all, I just er thought I would tell you, cos you know, I'm not a kid”

Casey linked his hands together and growled a little “That cos I called you Sport?” Chuck blushed and nodded. Jesus, this couldn't be going worse, nice one Chuck, you’ve ruined it already. He felt his heart sink a little “Hey” Casey reached across the table and took one of Chuck’s hands in his “Relax. I’m not gonna run cos you didnt like a pet name I called you” Chuck smiled again, he noticed that Casey had large, warm hands, calloused slightly and a little rough but not unpleasant.

“I er, I kept these” Chuck said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his little Woody and Stormtrooper figures. He placed them on the table in front of them. Casey laughed a little and let go of his hand to fiddle with one of them. Chuck excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Chuck: OMG! I really like this guy Sarah, and I think he likes me too

Sarah: Great news Chuck.

What else could she say? Glad you like him but he’s playing with you? Oh, by the way, he’s also NSA and will probably kill you when the new intersect is up and running. She really hated this plan.

Chuck returned to the table and was about to finish his lasagna when he burst out laughing.

“What’s that?” He pointed at the carefully placed figures on the table in front of him, Casey shrugged nonchalantly and said

“Doggy style” With a wink

Chuck went bright read, like really red, like lobster red. He didn't know whether to be flattered, embarrassed, uncomfortable or all three. Once he had finally taken his seat again he was a little more relaxed. The rest of the date was taken up by discussing their various interests and putting the figures into silly positions and seeing if the waitress noticed.

Once outside Casey slipped his hand into Chuck's.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked nudging Chuck's shoulder slightly.

"Sure" Chuck said with a little bounce. They stopped in a park near the restaurant, there were lots of trees and a few pieces of play equipment but no-one else was around. Casey lead them along the line of trees, Chuck was distracted by the moonlight making shapes on the ground and walked into Casey who had stopped abruptly. He gently moved Chuck and backed him up against a tree, pressing himself against him. Chuck could feel his hands resting on his hips, holding him securely but not too tight. Chuck slid his hands up Casey's chest and onto his shoulders. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth was dry. He kicked his lips in attempt to wet them but that was all Casey needed to strike. He covered Chuck's mouth with his own, moving his lips slowly at first before applying more pressure and nipping Chuck's bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled a noise from the young man, a cross between a whimper and a moan, whatever it was it was something he needed to hear again. Casey coaxed Chuck into opening his mouth for him, his hand resting on his jaw, his thumb almost absently sweeping over his cheek. 

Chuck's breath hitched a little when Casey growled, opening his mouth so he could take advantage and deepen the kiss. That noise again, Jesus this kid new how to moan.

As they slowly parted Chuck beamed a smile which Casey would later think was the moment he knew he was in trouble.

"That was er, that was nice" Chuck grinned, he got an amused grunt in return.

They managed to make it back to the car with only a few more stops to kiss, which was pretty good considering they were acting like a couple of teenagers. Casey went home in his Crown Vic and Chuck left with Sarah, who decided not to tell him she knew Casey.

# 

Chuck only just walked in the door when his phone buzzed.

Casey: Forgot your dolls  
Casey: [Image]

Chuck looked at the image of Woody stood up with the Stormtrooper on his knees in front of him and laughed.

Chuck: You'll have to give them to me next time I see you. If you want to see me again that is, no pressure, I had a really great time tonight and I just wanted you to know.

Casey: Babble over text too huh? 😉

Chuck blushed, pleased Casey couldn't see him.

Chuck: Sorry

Casey: Wasn't complaining tough stuff  
Casey: [Image]

Chuck almost spat his mouthful of water out looking at the image of Woody on his back, legs over Stormtroopers shoulders who was kneeling down.

Chuck: Well they seem to be getting on well! 🤭  
Chuck: Thanks for tonight Casey

Casey: Second date. Tuesday, 7pm? I'll pick you up. Bring sensible shoes.

Chuck: Sensible shoes? What the hell are we doing?

Casey: Taking that as a yes, tiger.

#

It was Sunday. The traditional day of rest and Chuck was forced to go into the buy more. He slouched behind the desk, it wasn't even 9am and he could see Sarah approaching. She did not look happy.

"Chuck, come with me, we have a meeting" Her jaw was tense and her arms crossed

"Now? It's 8.50. What the hell?" Chuck got out from behind the desk and followed Sarah to Castle. Once there he stood behind the table next to Sarah and waited for the General to pop up on the screen. He was mid yawn when she did.

"Keeping you up Mr Bartowski?" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"No General, sorry" Chuck replied waving his hand.

"As you are aware we have been looking at taking on a partner for Agent Walker, it's taken a while to find the right, shall we say, fit? Anyway, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Colonel John Casey, NSA" She made a pointed look behind them, they both turned and saw Casey standing, feet shoulder width apart, thumbs tucked into his belt, wearing black jeans and a black polo shirt.

Something squeezed tight in Chuck's chest, his jaw flapped a few times but nothing came out.

"General, Walker, Mr Bartowski" He greeted each of them with a curt nod.

"Mr Bartowski, Colonel Casey is to assume cover as your boyfriend, after things didn't work out between you and Agent Walker we decided this cover may suit your….needs more" Chuck narrowed his gaze at Casey before turning back to the General.

"We don't need another team member General" Chuck said, proud of himself for keeping it together.

"It's not up for discussion Mr Bartowski, Colonel Casey has been briefed on the situation and will discuss it with you both immediately. Good day" Her angry little face disappeared from the screen. Sarah rained with her arms folded and when Chuck turned round he almost smacked Casey in the chest.

"What are you? A cat? Jesus!" He flapped his arms stumbling back a bit.

"Hey" Casey's tone was soft, Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Don't" Chuck pushed past him "Just don't" He practically ran up the stairs to get away from him, leaving the two agents alone.

"What the fuck Casey?" Sarah turned on him "If you hurt him, I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll what Walker?" Casey growled taking a step towards her.

"-make it look like an accident" She spat through clenched teeth "He's been through enough"

"I'm not here to hurt him so you can stop getting your little panties in a twist" Casey took a seat at the table and pulled a chair out for Sarah "Sit" He commanded.

"Why you? There are plenty of other male agents out there, you're not even gay" She sat on the seat so hard it bounced slightly.

He raised his eyebrows "Sure of that are you? Huh Walker? Disappointed you didn't get someone to play with too? Thought you could get a little threesome action going?" 

Twack! Casey was surprised for a split second when her hand connected with his face, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"Asshole" 

#

"Hey buddy, you ok? You look pale" Morgan came over to see Chuck at the nerd herd desk.

"I'm fine Morgan" He really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"You didn't eat any of Jeff's surprise stew did you? Man that vat of goo smelt funky"

Chuck pulled a face "No Morgan, of course I didn't! I'm not an idiot"

Morgan nodded and began to click his pen "Come on, tell Uncle Morgan what's wrong? Is it something to do with your new boy toy?"

"Boy toy? Morgan, what the? No! Just, just drop it ok?" He put his head on the desk.

"Ah. I see" Morgan nodded slowly "It's a sex thing. Well don't be nervous dude, I've watched some gay porn to prepare-"

"Morgan!" Chuck hissed

"Us for this very conversation. What? I'm your platonic life partner, it's my business to know your business, even bedroom business"

"Stop saying business and leave me alone"

He managed to convince Morgan to leave him alone after another few minutes of him patting Chuck shoulder and talking about how being a 'natural bottom' was nothing to be ashamed of. Chuck wanted the ground to swallow him up. He also wanted to cry. A lot. His heart hurt.

Casey: Come back.

Chuck just groaned and put his phone back in his pocket.

Casey: Need to talk to you. Come here.

"Nope" He tried to busy himself with serving a customer but his phone just kept buzzing in his pocket.

Casey: Bartowski, get your ass down here now!  
Casey: Don't make me come and get you.  
Casey: Fine, have it your way tiger.

Chuck read the last text in time to see Casey stalking over to the nerd herd. He grabbed Chuck's wrist and frog marched him over to Orange Orange where he took him back down to castle. Chuck fought him all the way and ended up with red marks on is wrist to prove it. He was borderline hysterical by the time they got there. Sarah was nowhere in sight.

"You can't do that Casey, you can't just grab me and drag me places" his bottom lip wobbled but he help his head high.

"Couldn't get you to listen" He reached out to run his finger over Chuck's jaw, who immediately swotted it away. Casey huffed.

Chuck hated the way his chest rose and the way his muscles seemed to twist and ripple as he put his thumbs through his belt. He hated the way his beautiful eyes looked a little sad in the corner or the fact that his jaw looked set to break with the amount of pressure he had going through it, but most of all he hated the way he wanted to run his hands through Casey's hair and feel his hot breath against his mouth. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here it is, the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it? This is probably my last fanfic, I've done one with Casey and an original female character and one with Chuck and Casey, that was what I set out to do and that is what I achieved! So, Yay! As always, your comments are a joy to me.

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, Casey studied Chucks face with his eyes narrowed, Chuck felt his cheeks get a little warmer under his gaze, unsure if he was terrified or turned on.

“Casey” Chuck cleared his throat “I need to go. I can't be around you right now” He turned to leave, but Casey grabbed his arm.

“Chuck?” He hated the way his voice sounded a little unsure, even to him, “We need to talk”

Chuck nodded but pulled his arm away “I just need to, you know, I need-”

“You can leave Chuck” Sarah cut him off, arms crossed, a scowl on her face “Leave him to me”

“Fuck off Walker” Casey ground out “It’s got nothing to do with you, it’s between me and him” Casey pointed at Chuck's retreating back as he made his way up the stairs.

“It’s got everything to do with me Casey, my asset, my issue” She walked over so she was toe to toe with him and looked up “I know you get some sort of sick pleasure from torturing people but honestly Casey this is too much, Chucks a good man, he’s been through so much in the last 3 months, he doesn't need you fucking with him”

“Not fucking with him” Sarah ignored Casey’s soft response and continued her rant.

“So if you want to continue this charade then I will be more than pleased to inform the General of your incompetence, or better yet” She looked him up and down “Get rid of you myself”

“It’s fuck all to do with you Walker, back off” Casey pushed past her and took the stairs two at a time. He walked over to the nerd herd desk and looked at the older man with scruffy hair and a vacant look in his eyes and curled his lip “Looking for Chuck Bartowski”

“He went home” Jeff replied, “Anything we can help you with?” The man blinked very slowly, Casey didn't bother replying.

#

“Chuck” Ellie sounded surprised “You're home early, everything ok?”

“Fine” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some soda.

“If you're ill I can take a look at you?” She said gently “Or if it’s something else you can always talk to me Chuck” She rubbed his arm in a reassuring manor “Devon said you went on a date, is it girl trouble?” He was desperate to tell her everything, to tell her about the intersect and about Casey and the fucked up situation he was in but he knew he couldn't, to keep her safe he had to keep her in the dark.

“I’m ok El, just tired”

Casey managed to close the window before Chuck entered his bedroom, clutching the Stormtrooper in his hand he made his way out of echo park. Chuck flopped down on the bed unaware that the little figure was missing. He let the tears fall and covered his eyes with his arm, willing Sarah not to come over.

Chuck: It felt real.

Sarah: I know Chuck, I’m sorry, I’m trying to get rid of him. He’s a bastard, stay away.

Chuck: Sorry I always ruin everything.

Sarah: Honestly Chuck, this isn't your fault, he is a professional, he’s trained to seduce people, you're not the first and won't be the last. I’m sorry Chuck.

Chuck huffed a small, empty laugh, Sarah was great and had lots of epic skills, reassurance wasn't one of them though.

It was late afternoon by the time Chuck woke up, he must have cried himself to sleep, pleased Sarah left him alone he went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds taking in his unruly hair and puffy eyes, he let his shoulders sink and shuffled back to his room. Ellie and Devon were on shift so he knew he had the place to himself. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked his messages.

Sarah: Call me when you wake up Chuck

He rolled his eyes, she had been looking at the cameras again, he looked up into the corner of his room and waved a little. Well, that was a mistake, he thought as his phone rang.

“Hi,” He said quietly, voice a little broken from sleep and crying  
“Hey, you ok?” Her voice was soft, he found it comforting.  
“Yeah. Just. You know, just a bit..” He shrugged, not able to finish the sentence  
“Yeah, I know. Want me to come over?”  
“No, no, it’s ok, I just need a little space, I’ll be fine by tomorrow” They both knew he was lying.  
“Ok Chuck, call if you need anything”

She always had his back, he loved that about her, she was always there if and when he needed her. He smiled a little at the thought and continued to check his messages.

Ellie: There’s leftover lasagne in the fridge, heat it up in the microwave, put it on for 5 mins and then keep checking it every 2 mins till its piping hot xx.

He rolled his eyes, Ellie, always playing mother.

Captain Awesome: Dude, Ellie said you’re sad about something, if you wanna talk, that would be awesome.

Morgan: Chuck, wanna come and stay at mine tonight? Mom said it’s ok. She’ll order us a pizza and we can play call of duty. If you want to that is. 

Morgan: OMG Dude! Jeff just ate the 3-day old tuna sandwich from the fridge. He might die.

Morgan: Update, he didn't die, the dudes got superpowers or something, he seems totally fine. Can't believe you missed it.

Morgan: Jeff puked in the appliances section, Big Mike’s gonna kill him. We’re taking bets as to how long it takes before he needs to go to the hospital, 5 bucks, you in?

Morgan: I’ve put you down for 4 hours dude, paid your 5 bucks.

Morgan: That big guy came into the store again, I told him to back off and that no-one messes with my best friend. Anyway, if you need me, I'm locked in the stationery supply closet.

Morgan: I’m out! Lester heard me screaming. Had to pay him 10 bucks but it was worth it. Anna said I was so brave taking on that dude. I think I might be in with a chance, finally.  
Chuck hadn't realised a smile was slowly forming on his lips with every text until it was a full-blown grin, he whispered ‘little buddy’ and ran his thumb over Morgan’s name. The next set of messages he didn't want to read. He knew he had to though.

Casey: Where are you?

Casey: Spoke to a troll at the buy more, he said you’d gone home. Want me to come over?

Chuck shrugged, that could have been a whole lot worse, he thought. He looked up from his phone towards his desk as his jaw went slack he knelt on the floor in front of it, bringing him eye level with Woody, who stood in front of the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper was on his knees holding out a bunch of tiny paper flowers.

Chuck looked around the room, nothing else was out of place, he was unsure how to feel, clearly Casey had been into his room while he was sleeping which is all kinds of creepy but he had also given Chuck this lovely gesture. Fake. Chuck shook his head. It was all fake.

#

He was forced to deal with Casey 2 days later when he flashed on a Russian arms dealer in Walmart, the guy was scary looking but really tiny, like only just 5 foot kind of small. It’ll serve Chuck right for judging a book by its cover and thinking he could handle it himself, especially 2 hours later when he was strapped to a bomb and had to be rescued by Sarah and Casey. Thank God for that damn tracker watch. He felt stupid, all he wanted to do was prove that he could take care of himself and business, but he couldn't even take down a tiny Russian. Sarah was pissed, she gave him several lectures about being more careful and not to take risks etc. He’s heard them all before, from both her and Beckman. The tiny Russian kind of reminded him of Beckman, but he managed not to say that out loud.

Now he stood in Castle with a spy each side of him and a bruised cheek getting a telling off from the redhead herself.

“....and highly inappropriate Mr Bartowski, you are not a spy”

“Yes Ma’am” He put his head down.

“If I may General?” Casey suddenly spoke up, making all 3 people stare at him, the General nodded slightly “Bartowski acted with bravery ma’am”

“And stupidity Colonel” She spat, clearly not impressed at his observation “Control your asset Agent Walker” Chuck didn't have time to argue with the statement before she cut the video feed, he huffed a puff of air through his nose as his hands made fists.

“Grrrrr” He slammed his hands on the table, “Why do I never get it right? What’s the fucking point?” He threw his hands up in the air, Sarah tried to pull him towards her for a hug but he pushed her away. He saw Casey flex his hand out of the corner of his eye.  
“Sorry,” He said quietly nodding towards his bruised and red knuckles “About that”

“It was his face that broke, not my hand, all good champ” He winked.

“Chuck,” Sarah said softly, “I have to get back to the orange orange, I'm sorry. Will you be ok?”

“I’ve got him Walker” Casey cut in, “I'll make sure he gets home safe”

Sarah looked at him warily “Text me if you need anything Chuck” She kissed his cheek and left.

Casey went to the armoury and grabbed a few things, he silently gestured with his head for Chuck to follow him, Chuck obliged, although he wasn't sure why considering he still hated the guy. He followed him down a corridor and into a room he hadn't been in before.

“Holy shit” He exclaimed, looking around “I didn't know we had a gun range”

“Thought you could get rid of some of that anger, eh?” Casey smirked, loading the SIG Saur, he placed it on the shelf in front of him and handed Chuck some ear defenders. After placing his own on, he took a couple of shots, making the target look like it had eyes and handed the gun to Chuck.

“Oh no, no, no, no, Casey I don't do guns,” He said waving the loaded weapon around, Casey grabbed his hand and pointed the gun away from both of them.

“Jesus Bartowski” He growled.

“Sorry,” Chuck said, a little embarrassed.

“Just give it a go” Casey stepped back letting Chuck fire a few rounds. None of which hit anywhere near the target. He slumped slightly.

“Great” He muttered putting the gun back on the shelf “Just one more thing I can't do”

Casey rolled his eyes “Stop with the pity party eh? I can show you how to hit the target” He lined Chuck up in front of the shelf, standing behind him he used his knee to separate Chuck's legs, completely aware of how it made Chuck swallow hard. He pressed his body up against Chuck’s, breathing softly on his neck, “It’s all about your breathing” He said, Chuck closed his eyes for a second longer than he should, Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck and held his hand over Chucks hands on the gun, “Hold it like this, firm but gentle, gotta treat her with respect” He wanted to push back into Casey’s body so badly, but he held himself still “Look through the sight and line up your shot” Casey moved his hands to Chuck's hips to keep him steady, Chuck lined up the shot “Inhale, exhale half of the breath, don't let it all out again until after you’ve taken the shot, line it up and fire” Chuck did as he was told, he hit the target in the chest, exactly where he was aiming.  
“Oh my God!” He turned his head and pointed a full-beam smile at Casey. The smile quickly faded and he wriggled out of Casey’s grip “I’ve gotta, gotta go” He said, Casey grabbed his arm.

“Chuck? You don't need to be scared of me” Casey sounded a little hurt, Chuck cocked his head like a puppy.

“Not scared of you, just need to get home, Ellie’s probably worried and she’ll have dinner on the table soon” He looked at his watch “Oh about now actually, anyway, catch ya later big guy” He rambled walking away “Morgan and I carpool, so I’ll go back with him”

Casey collected everything together, including the target and took it back to the armoury. He cleaned the gun, which didn't really need cleaning but he needed to keep busy.

Chuck and Morgan were in the car on their way back to Echo Park.

“Heard anymore from that guy?” Morgan tentatively asked.

“Yeah” Chuck sighed, concentrating on the right turn he was about to make “A few texts here and there” Morgan nodded, Chuck saw him out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s none of my business dude but you seem really mopey and when you were with him, you seemed kind of, I don't know, kind of happy I guess?”

“Yeah” Chuck sadly replied “I was”

Ellie had cooked a pot roast so there was no way of getting rid of Morgan once he knew that, she smiled and set another place at the table. They discussed various things between them, Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Chuck, each carefully avoiding talking about Chuck’s situation. He laughed at some of their jokes and looked around the table fondly at them all. He felt lucky, Chuck Bartowski was a lucky man. He had a family that adored him and a best friend that accepted him for exactly who he was. Morgan and Chuck washed up and discussed the latest superhero movie due to come out and before long it was time for Morgan to go home.

Chuck went back to his room, surprised neither Sarah or Casey had contacted him. He looked over at his desk and once again the little Stormtrooper had been moved. The Stormtrooper looked like he had been dancing with Woody, and had dipped him at the end of the song, there was a little paper radio next to them with a note saying ‘Dance with me?’ in that beautiful cursive writing, Chuck loved so much.

Chuck: Did you break into my room again?

Casey: Yes

Chuck: Did you make the radio?

Casey: Yes

Chuck: Am I just going to get one-word answers?

Casey: Depends

Chuck rolled his eyes, his phone beeped again

Casey: Can I see you?

Chucks thumbs hovered over the keys, he wanted to say yes but it hurt knowing that he was just a job to Casey.

Chuck: When?

Casey: Now.

Chuck: Where?

Casey: Carpark, 10 mins, we’re taking my car.

Chuck: Ok.

Fuck. Now he was agreeing to meet him in the carpark, meet him for what exactly? What did he need to talk about? He certainly wasn't going to go along with the cover after what Casey did, they would just have to reassign him. But on the flip side, he did save Chuck's life with the tiny Russian guy incident. And he didn't baby him like Sarah often did.

By the time Chuck got outside the crown victoria was idling near the nerd herder, he opened the door and got in.

“Hi” Chuck didn't look up as he spoke.

“Hi” Casey replied, pulling away. He drove them to a clearing up high on a mountain road so they could look over the city, it looked so pretty with its twinkling lights.

“Are we going to sit on the bonnet of the car and look at the stars?” Chuck gave him a small smile.

“How about you sit on the bonnet of my car and I'll end you?” Casey growled, walking towards the bench.

“So that’s a no then!” Chuck said under his breath as he followed Casey to the bench. They both sat down, leaving an arms-length between them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chuck spoke.

“Why did you do that?” He turned to face Casey “Why did you make me think you were interested? That was just cruel”

Casey scrubbed his hand over his face and looked at Chuck “Would you have preferred me to shake your hand and say, hi, I’m John Casey, NSA assassin and stone-cold killer?” Chuck wrinkled his nose and shook his head “So wasn't it better for you to see a different side of me first?”

“No. It wasn’t better, they are both bad, there is no ‘better’” He used air quotes and then immediately felt stupid “way of doing it”

“You’re saying that if I just let Beckman introduce me as your cover boyfriend you would have been absolutely fine with that?”

“No, but I’m saying that you didn't have to make me believe it was real. It was the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to me, you wooed me, Casey. You went out of your way to make me feel special, you took my first kiss” He hung his head, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

“Your what?” Casey’s voice was more of a growl.

“You heard” Chuck sneered “My first kiss with a man was with you, you took it and it wasn't even real”

“Chuck” Casey said carefully “I’m not an emotional man” He turned to face him a little better “I don't talk about my lady feelings-”

“Lady feelings!” Chuck exclaimed loudly, Casey continued regardless

“-at all. But I like you, Chuck. I like you” The last bit came out as little more than a whisper.

“Sarah said you’re not gay” Chuck blurted out. The noise Casey made was slightly terrifying, Chuck was pretty pleased Sarah wasn't here right now.

“Believe everything blondie tells you?”

“Why would she lie?” Chuck shrugged

“Ok, you wanna know what happened, the whole truth Chuck?” Chuck nodded “Fine!” Casey stood up. He shuffled about a bit before he spoke “I had my own black ops team, we would go to the places no-one else would go and do the things no-one else would do. I loved it. The action, the gunplay, all of it. Then Beckman moved me, said she wanted her best spy to babysit some idiot that went and downloaded something called the intersect into his brain” He paused and glanced at Chuck who was staring wide-eyed at him “I got here 2 months ago, my mission was to watch you, not get seen by Walker and give Beckman reports on you”  
“You watched me?” Chuck felt strange, not quite dirty but not quite ok either.

“It was my job. So I watched you and the longer I watched your skinny ass the more I realised I was beginning to look forward to watching you. Not so much the little bearded troll, but watching you. This lanky, clumsy, idiot kid that had no idea how attractive he was, stumbling through life, one disaster to another”

“Gee thanks Casey, now I feel great about myself” Chuck folded his arms, Casey kicked him slightly as he walked up to him.

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“I’m a lanky, skinny idiot, I heard you Casey” Chuck stared off into the distance, pretending he couldn't feel the heat of Casey’s body or see the way his navy polo shirt stretched in all the right places.

“I took this job because of you” Casey’s jaw was tight and his voice quiet, he watched Chuck slowly raise his head and peered up at him through his thick eyelashes.

“Me?” He said, almost inaudibly.

Casey nodded “Walker isn't wrong. I’m not gay. I don't like men. But I like you” He held out his hand for Chuck to take “I believe in my note I asked you to dance?” Chuck took his hand looking around him.

“There's no music” He was still sulking, and trying not to get caught up in what Casey was saying. Casey ran over to the car and a few seconds later a song began to play. He came over to Chuck and once again reached his hand out. Chuck took it and let Casey guide him towards his own body, he wrapped his arm around Chuks waist and held his other hand out to the side, with Chucks still gripping on to it. He held him close as they danced. Chuck wanted to place his head on Casey’s shoulder but it was all still a bit strange, and he wasn't sure if it was all fake or not.

“What song is this?” Chuck murmured.

“I don't dance, Lee Brice” Casey could feel Chuck smile against his chest.

“Does it really say ‘I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you round in circles’?”

“Yep,” Chuck fell silent again until the end of the song when they pulled apart. Casey pulled him in gently by the back of his neck, Chuck ran his hands up Casey’s chest as their lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss, meant to show caring rather than passion.

“Did that feel fake to you?” Casey’s voice was slightly horse, Chuck just hummed a little before pushing his mouth back against Caseys. This time the kiss was more heated, Casey ran his tongue over the seam of Chuck's lips, silently asking for entry, Chuck obliged and was pleasantly surprised to discover that he tasted like cigars and something spicy. They were both breathing heavily when they stopped, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Does this feel fake to you?” Casey took Chuck's hand and ran it down the front of his jeans.

“Holy Shit” Chuck stepped back with his mouth open and his eyes wide, he looked slightly wild with his hair messed up but it made Casey smile “That was your, that was, well it was…” Chuck waved his hand in the general vicinity of Casey’s crotch.

“Think that happens for every guy, tiger?” Casey cocked an eyebrow. He pulled Chuck back towards him for another kiss, Chuck didn't resist, he didn't pull back when Casey lined their crotches together and applied pressure. Casey used the moan Chuck made to deepen the kiss. He loved the feel of running his hands down Chuck's spine, and Chuck seemed to enjoy running his hand through Casey’s hair “C’mon” Casey broke the kiss “Let’s get you home before Walker sends out a search party”

Once they were back in the car Chuck shyly asked if Casey wouldn't mind remaining a secret for a little while, even if it’s just a cover, he wanted time to come out to Ellie and Devon. Casey agreed and laced his fingers through Chucks.

They kissed in the car park a bit more before saying goodbye, Chuck then went back to his room, entering via the Morgan door, he almost screamed when he saw Sarah on his bed.

“Where the hell have you been?” She sounded cross “I’ve tried calling you, texting you, I couldn't track you because your watch is here” She lifted it up to make her point “I was this close” She held her forefinger and thumb about 3 inches apart “to calling Beckman and reporting you missing”

“Sorry Sarah, I didn’t think” He walked over and hugged her “I didn't mean to worry you. I was with Casey”

“Casey!” She said through her teeth “Why were you with him?”

“Well firstly, he’s now apparently part of team Bartowski and secondly I wanted to give him the chance to explain”

He described in detail, maybe too much detail, the evening he had with Casey and Sarah sat and listened intently. 

“He danced?” She raised her eyebrows in surprise “And you think he’s telling the truth?”

“I know he is Sarah, I can't tell you how I know, I just do, please trust me on this”

“Will it make you happy?”

“To know I’m in a real relationship with a hot guy, er yeah! Very happy” He grinned, the one that Sarah liked the best, he really was happy.

“Ok Chuck” She kissed his cheek “I’m pleased for you” She went out the Morgan door and left him to lay on his bed. He had some thinking to do before sleep.

#

When Chuck woke up in the morning the little stormtrooper was standing on the target he had shot the day before, he held a little note saying ‘It’s all about knowing when to suck and when to blow’, Chuck laughed and looked at the target. He really would have to talk to Casey about coming in through the Morgan door at night.

Sarah: Don’t hurt him, Casey, please.

Casey was a little surprised at Sarah being friendly, he expected to be greeted with a narky ‘get out of his life’ text from her this morning.

Casey: Don’t plan on hurting him. I assume you spoke to him? Got the details?

Sarah: Too many details.

Casey laughed as he typed.

Casey: Kid’s an over-sharer eh? Still, planning on killing me?

Sarah: We’ll see (smirk)

Casey snorted slightly and turned over, he was sprawled out on his bed, covers wrapped around his lower half, he put his hand behind his head and typed with one hand.

Casey: Morning Sunshine

Chuck: Hello. Thanks for last night, I had a really great time. Thanks for explaining everything to me, and for showing me it’s real (wink) I enjoyed that a lot.

Casey: So you liked the feel of me eh? What are you wearing?

Chuck: My pyjamas

Casey: Yeah? Wanna take em off sport?

Chuck: OMG! I am not sexting with you! Casey! 

Casey: Calm down, we can do it another time. Told your sister about me yet?

Chuck: It’s been 8 hours since I saw you thank you for the target by the way. No, I haven't told her yet. Need more time.

Casey: Want my help?

Chuck: Maybe. Can I let you know? Gotta get ready for work, have a nice day.

Casey: You too.

Jesus! What was happening to him? He was going soft. He shook his head and reached over to the bedside table to grab his copy of guns and ammo.

#

“So I’m telling her and Devon tonight” Chuck sat at the nerd herd desk with Morgan sat literally on the desk, next to him. He was swinging his legs.

“This is a big step dude, I’m proud of you, and if you, you know, need me for anything, and I mean anything, just ask”

“That’s a bit creepy buddy but thanks” He tapped his knee.

“D’you think Ellie will need comforting? Maybe I should be there dude, to help soften the blow”

“No morgan, I don't think that will be helpful, but thanks”

“Ok, but remember, Ellie loves you, man, she won't care, if you're happy, we’re all happy”

Chuck smiled at Morgans reassurance.

#

His palms were sweaty, he rubbed them on his trousers as Ellie served them their dinner at the table. He sat and looked at both of them.

“Chuck, is something wrong, you didn't immediately dive in, I thought you liked taco’s?”

“Yeah bro” Devon chimed in, filling his taco shell with meat “Get stuck in”

“No! No! Nothing wrong, I'm totally fine, yeah, I’m fine” He grabbed a shell and began building it. Once he had it on his plate he pulled his phone out.

Chuck: This is going to be a disaster

Casey: Want me to come and help?

Chuck: Not yet. But thank you, it's really sweet that you want to help.

Casey: Just want you to tell your sister so we can have sex in different locations

Chuck: Oh! Wow! Nice, big guy, very understanding (eye-roll)

He put his phone back in his pocket.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time on your phone Chuck, is it that new women you won't tell us about?” Ellie grinned, taking a mouthful of her taco and raising her eyebrows at him.

He made a kind of squeaking noise before answering “Sort of, I er, it's complicated” He smiled weakly and shoved some lettuce into his mouth to avoid having to talk further.

“C’mon bro, this is me and El you're talking to, give us the details, where does she work?” Devon was now grinning too.

Oh God. Chuck felt his pulse quicken and his throat constrict, causing him to choke on a piece of meat. After he had coughed and sputtered he reached for his phone.

Chuck: I need your help

Casey: Roger that.

Chuck rolled his eyes, well that was unhelpful.

“Chuck?” Ellie questioned “Devon asked you something”

“Yeah, sorry, no not at the buy more”

“Where does she work then?” Ellie asked

“I er, well the thing is that, well, it's not that I don't want you to er meet” He was rambling, he knew he was rambling, he wanted to just come up and say it but he couldn't find the words.

“Chuck? If there’s something you want to tell us, it's ok” Ellie reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Yeah bro, we’re here for you”

With them both staring at him, he could feel himself getting redder, were the walls suddenly closing in? That’s what it felt like at least, he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text.

Chuck: Casey! Help!

“The thing is,” He began, shifting in his chair, his head shot up as he had an idea “It’s Morgan” He flapped his arms to convey hopelessness “He’s in love with Anna at work, and I think she likes him too, but you know my buddy, he won't believe it until she’s stuck to his face, you know?”

“Morgan” Ellie frowned “That’s what's bothering you, Morgan’s love life”

“Hey, go easy babe, he’s just being there for his friend, it's an honourable thing to do Chuck, way to go” Devon high fived him just as the doorbell rang. Ellie got up to answer it as Devon and Chuck discussed Morgan’s predicament.

“Chuck” Ellie called out, a little unsurely “There’s a stormtrooper here to see you” Chuck turned round to see a 6 foot 4-inch buff stormtrooper standing in the doorway. Ellie moved aside to let him in, he walked over to Chuck, who was staring and removed his helmet. His blue eyes were sparkling, with mischief and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Casey leaned towards him “Hi Chuck” He grinned before gently stroking his cheek and pushing his mouth on Chucks. Casey continued to stroke his cheek as they kissed. When they pulled apart Cuck had a wide grin on his face. Casey put the helmet back on and scooped Chuck up into his arms, one hand under his legs and the other supporting his back, Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck as he carried him towards the door, Casey simply uttered the word “Ma’am” and nodded to Ellie as he passed her by.

“So, not a girl then?” Ellie smiled a little “I really thought he was going to tell us this time Devon, he almost did”

“Babe, I think the giant stormtrooper kissing him was him telling us he’s gay” Devon laughed.

Sarah would never admit to the grin she had watching it all unfold on the camera’s, maybe she was wrong about Casey, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

“That wasn't at all what I was expecting” Chuck grinned when Casey put him down next to the car.

“Worked didn't it?” Casey smugly replied, “You have your very own stormtrooper, what would you like to do with me?” Casey winked suggestively

“Laser tag?” Chuck laughed at the look Casey gave him “Or we could go back to yours and you can show me what's under the costume?”

Casey growled, pushing Chuck gently against his car, because he didn't want to damage it, he kissed him, snaking his arms around Chuck's waist he leant into him, Chuck returned the gesture by running his fingers through Casey’s hair and clinging on to his shoulders. Casey felt smug as he realised he’d finally convinced the nerd it was real.


End file.
